The Red Whirlwind and the Crusade of the Stones
by Veronica The Mischievous
Summary: The life of a noble brings a life of privilage, honor, and pristiege, but NOT if your name is Edward Falcon...
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I don't own anything from powerstone!

VTM: Hello! Man, I haven't written a Power Stone fic in the longest time…(it was my very first fic on FF net) but seeing some of these fics (was inspired especially by Power Stone, Quest for the Nine, by Kojiokida2), and still having a love for powerstone I guess you could say it was just a matter of time before I tried again. Know that I have only seen the first volume of the Anime (didn't like it too much, but it was stillpretty funny…) and I'll take some reference from that (but **NOT** Falcon's personality, they made him an idiot...(sweatdrop)) and the games (the games rocked). Anyway…I hope you all enjoy! On with the show! XD

"Text like this" - Speech

'_Text like this' - Thought_

"_**Text like this" - Speech in a different language**_

Some words which are bold are just emphasized words.

---

"Heh, heh, heh…looks like someone was up to no good…**again**." chuckled an old man in dark blue pilot garb. He was looking at a young boy no older than thirteen sitting on a stool in the corner of the main hallway of the Falcon manor. He looked like a much younger version of the old man.

The young boy huffed a little. "Jonathan dissevered it!"

"Ah…so **that's** why I saw him with a black eye while on my way here…" the old pilot said to himself. "Well boy, why did you pop your cousin in the eye?"

"He wouldn't shut up…" the boy said defensively. "He kept calling you a loony for fighting in the war at your age, granddad!"

The old pilot looked rather surprised. "And…you don't, Eddie?"

The boy shook his head. "Of coarse not!"

The old pilot let out a hardy laugh. "Edward…you really are different from everyone in this family…but I think that's one of your best qualities…" Edward's grandfather then went into a moment of deep thought. "You know…now that I think about it…there is something I would like to show you…come, follow me…"

"But mum will…" Edward was suddenly cut off.

"don't worry I will take the blame…" his grandfather reassured him. They then left the house and went to the family airfield in the back. Opening the garage door, Edward's grandfather pointed to a n object covered with a large tarp.

Edward rushed over and pulled the tarp off revealing an old, red biplane. It was obvious that it had seen a lot of action, young Falcon could see bullet holes in its sides and even a few on its wings. "Wow! Granddad this is amazing!"

"Heh, heh, heh, you're the only one that seems to think so…I shot this plane down during one of the great wars…" the old pilot explained. "This one is special to me because it belonged to a great pilot, a rival of mine. We were both said to be the best…but eventually we had to settle things once and for all…"

Edward ran a hand across a small name that was painted by the cockpit. "Hockenheim…"

"When you're a little older…I want to give you Hockenheim." Edward's grandfather added.

"Really?" Edward looked as though it were Christmas. "I'll fix her like brand new! No! Even better!"

"Yes…well, if you want to fix her up you'll have to improve your math skills…" His grandfather said in a more serious tone. "No more skipping out on your studies!"

"Eh, heh, heh, heh…Yes sir…." Edward said sheepishly.

"Hmm…you know what?" Edward's grandfather then took off his goggles and handed them to his grandson. "No future pilot should be without those…Now let's get back to the house before your mother has my head!"

As two years past and Edward Falcon became the owner of the Hockenheim, taught by father and grandfather, he became a skilled pilot like his forefathers, and fought in the royal air corp. during the tale end of the current great war.

Falcon followed his Grandfather's advice and stuck with his studies, he had gained a knack for designing and engineering and made the Hockenheim the fastest (and deadliest) plane of it's kind.

The war raged on until a few months before Falcon's 18th birthday, and the air corp. returned to a hero's welcome. Things were almost normal, Falcon's father, Pride Falcon, often traveled on diplomatic business and Edward would continue to get into trouble. But soon after there was an itch that Falcon needed to scratch, he restless, and yearned for the freedom of the skies once again.

"Young Master!" bleated the stern voice of the head family butler.

"Wha-YEOW!" Falcon, startled by the sudden shout had banged his head on the engine cover while making last minute inspections. "Grr…damn it Apollus!" He shouted while glaring at him. "What the bloody Hell was **that** for?"

"Where do you think you are going, Master Edward?"

"Hmm, let's see…out?" Falcon said, foot tapping impatiently, annoyed with such a question.

"But you can't leave!" Apollus explained. "Your invited to a ball, you have to go with you mother and father! You're nobility! Not a filthy grease monkey!"

"Nobody would miss me Apollus, actually…it might even be the smarter move if I don't go…"

"Young Master…don't say such things…"

"Oh come on Apollus, you know as well as I do that I'm the black sheep of this family…" Falcon pointed out.

Apollus couldn't say anything, because he even knew it was the truth.

"See what I mean? I know you care a lot about this family…so just don't mention you saw me leave…" Falcon closed the hood of the engine and put on his red pilot jacket. "If anyone asks for me just tell them I left a note at my apartment saying I went on a trip…Okay? That way you won't get in trouble…" He said as he buttoned his jacket. Falcon then climbed into the cockpit and started the engine, the Hockenheim roared to life. "Later!" The biplane rolled out of the hanger and began to speed up down the runway. It soon lifted off and Apollus could only watch as Falcon shrank into the distance.

Apollus sighed. "…Young Master…"

Falcon spent the first couple of weeks hopping around Europe, being the most familiar and soon enough he began heading East. He visited a couple areas, but was very careful choosing where to go due to the latest great war had not been too long ago. His latest stop was in a small town just on outskirts of China. Having left Hockenheim at the air field and now walking in the busy streets of the local market place, his curiosity being teased by everything he saw.

"CRASH!"

"_**Stop! Thief!"**_

"Hmm?" Falcon looked towards all the commotion and saw a young man dressed in a simple silk shirt with blue markings, brown pants, and a braid, running with arms full of dumplings. "What the devil…?" The young man was just about to pass him. Falcon quickly extended his arm to the side, hoping to close line the thief; but with the amazing agility the boy quickly bent back and barely made it. _'Whoa! This guy's really slick…'_

The young man then skillfully climbed to the rooftops and tried to make his get away.

"Oh no you don't!" with a couple of remarkable leaps Falcon made it to the rooftops with ease, during his training for the war, he had found that he had excellent jumping ability, which served him very well in some occasions. Traveling by roof top wasn't much of a challenge, he was catching up to the thief pretty quickly.

The boy looked back at Falcon, he was surprised to see him following him. _'This westerner must be pretty skilled…this could be fun!'_ He then leaped onto a near by post and stuck out his tongue at Falcon. **_"Nyah! Nyah!"_**

"Bloody bastard! You won't make a monkey out of me!" Falcon jumped up into the air and went for a kick to the thief's head.

The boy grinned and suddenly ducked, making Falcon miss.

"CRASH!"

Falcon fell through the roof of a brightly colored tent. Sitting up, he glared at the thief through the hole he had made. "He…He made a monkey out of me…That little-"

"SMASH!"

Everything suddenly went black.

"_**He's waking up!"**_

"_**Shh!"**_

"_**I wonder if Ayame had knocked his brain out with that vase…"**_

Falcon slowly blinked, his vision went in and out of focus, soon he could finally see the people crowed around him.

"**_Ooh! He's cute!"_** said a rather tall woman that was dressed in a pink kimono.

"**_Kukonojo! Enough kidding around!"_** said a girl next to the taller one. She was dressed in a green kimono that had gold colored clouds all over it, and red sash tied into a large bow in the back. Her hair was tied back into a tight bun, and was held in place with two large pins.

"W-wha-what happened?" Falcon asked.

"Sorry about that…" said a man who was sitting near by. "My daughter had smashed a vase over your head because you fell through the roof into the dressing room part of this tent."

"O-oh…" Falcon went a little red. "Uh…really sorry about that…you see I was-"

"Chasing after a thief…we know, some of the locals told us after all the commotion…" the father then looked at the girl in the green kimono. "Ayame…"

"I…I'm sorry…" she said with a slight bow.

"Um…it's okay…really…" Falcon said.

"Well just to be sure there are no hard feelings…we will treat you to a free show tonight."

"Free show?" Falcon said with a confused blink.

"We're an acrobatic troop." Ayame explained.

"Wow…that sounds great…I'd love to see it…" Falcon said with a smile. _'Now only if I could have some aspirin for this damn headache…'_

"**_Hee, hee, hee, this westerner is really cute!"_** Kukonojo said while nudging his sister. **_"Don't you think so, Ayame?"_**

"**_Oh be quite, brother!"_** Ayame shot back.

Falcon just blinked in confusion as he watched the siblings bicker. _'Okay…I'm **seriously** going to need aspirin if this keeps up…' _

Later that night Falcon sat in a seat that reserved just for him in the packed tent, it had a good view of the stage. He was amazed at the show, flips, jumps, twists, turns, all done with expert precision. But unknown to Falcon, he was being watched.

"Are you sure that's him?" said a rather burly man. He was dressed in a black vest and raggedy blue pants, with a red bandana on his head. "I thought he wore blue…"

"That's gotta be him! The old codger hasn't aged a day! I'd remember that mug anywhere!" said a smaller man, he was dreadfully thin with a tattered green vest and bandana, and small specks on his face.

"Right then…" said the larger man.

After the show Ayame and Kukonojo caught up with Falcon at the exit.

"So what did you think?" Kukonojo asked.

"It was great! We don't get shows like back in merry old London…It was definitely worth the bump on the head…" Falcon said with a grin.

Ayame went a little red at that comment. "Well, I'm glad you liked it…" Suddenly something caught Ayame and Kukonojo's attention, they both glared past Falcon.

"Huh?" Falcon looked over his shoulder and saw two men, the same two that were spying on him earlier.

"We finally found you, Falcon…" said the smaller one.

Falcon blinked. "Um…Who are you?"

The two men nearly fell over.

"Y-you who we are!" shouted the bigger man.

"Uh…no I don't…never seen you two in my life…" Falcon said firmly.

"Enough games!"

"Hand over the Power Stones!"

Kukonojo and Ayame looked at Falcon in surprise.

"Power-what? Just what the Hell are you morons talking about?" Falcon was getting annoyed now. "Look, I have no time for **drunkards**!"

"Pus, I think we have the wrong guy…"

"No way Octo, he has to be Alexander! He looks exactly like him!"

Falcon blinked. "Alexander…? I'm not Alexander…I'm Edward…"

"I told you, puss…and look, he doesn't even have that emblem on his back…" Octo pointed out.

"Emblem?" Falcon said puzzled. Then something clicked, Falcon then suddenly took a fighting stance. "You guys are asking for trouble…" he growled.

"Let's get out of here…" Puss said. The two quickly ran off.

"What was that about?" Ayame asked.

"I'm not sure…But I have to get back to London…" Falcon said. "My Granddad may be in some serious trouble…"

Ayame quickly whispered to Kukonojo. **_"Brother, go tell father…we have to go to London…this man may be connected to them!"_**

Kukonojo nodded, and quickly left.

The next day Falcon flew back to London as fast as he could, going at record. When he had finally returned it was a late afternoon, the sun was getting ready to set. Falcon rushed into the manor.

"Young Master!" Apollus said surprised. "You're back! This is wonderful ne-"

"Apollus! Where's Granddad?" Falcon suddenly barked, taking the butler by surprise.

"Oh…well…he's in his study…"

Falcon rushed up the stairs.

"Young master, what has gotten into you?" Apollus asked.

"No time! Sorry!" Falcon barged into his Grandfather's study.

"Huh?" Alexander looked up from his reading, he would've smiled at seeing his grandson home, but the look on his face signaled that something was wrong. "Eddie? What's wrong?"

Falcon explained to his grandfather about Octo and Puss, and how they mistook him for Alexander.

"The Octopus Twins…So it's finally come down to this…"

"Granddad…what's going on? What does this all mean…?" Falcon asked.

Alexander sighed. "……Eddie…I think it's time for you to know our family's secret…"

"Secret?" Falcon blinked.

"You know our family emblem? The warrior angel?" Alexander asked.

"Yeah…the one on your jacket…" Falcon pointed out.

"Stones of Darkness, Stones of light, Glittering gems that have taken flight…a stone for darkness, a stone for pain, a stone for coming home again…One to challenge, one release, two will bring a gentle peace…Heart and soul…flesh and bone…a miracle for every stone…" Alexander recited.

"That's an old nursery rhyme…what does that have to do with anything?" Falcon asked.

Alexander smiled slightly. "Everything…do you know the legend of how that rhyme originated, Eddie?"

Falcon shook his head.

"Long ago this world was shrouded in the dark ages…famine, disease, and even monsters ravaged this world…hope was often choked out by the despair that clutched the people…until one day a warrior of the heavens came down, and entrusted seven stone of power to a group of mortals…King Arthur, and his knights." Alexander paused to let this all sink in. "Light was once again brought to the world the dark ages were finally ending…and after King Arthur left this world, the knights continued to guard the stones…but they soon began to fall to temptation…and began to fight over the stones for their own wants…but then one knight, whose loyalty stayed strong, took the stones to keep them from his corrupted comrades. He guarded six of the seven, having hiding the seventh in case anything were to happen to him…that knight…was our ancestor…Sir Eliot Falcon…"

"But…that's…just a story granddad…"

Alexander sighed. "Don't you get it, Eddie? It's not a fairytale, boy!" Alexander then walked over to a wall and knelt down, using a pocket knife he popped out a small panel, reached inside, and took out a small chest.

Falcon walked over and knelt down beside his grandfather.

Alexander then opened the box, and revealed and large blood red gem stone.

Falcon's eyes widened slightly. "I-is that…one of the stones of power…?"

"Yes…after Sir Eliot died, our family took up the duty of protecting the stones…but as time went by, the stones became separated, and our family had forgotten our original purpose…" Alexander then handed the red gem to Falcon. "Eddie, it's now your turn to take up our family's **true** legacy…find the other stones…and keep them away from those who would use them for evil…even separated…these stones can cause great disaster…"

"…Granddad…" Falcon said unsurely.

"I know you can do it…you're a Falcon remember? And you're the most different of us all…because you're the bravest…" Alexander gave a reassuring smile.

There was suddenly a knock at the door, Apollus opened the door and stepped in. "Masters, dinner shall be ready soon…Young Master, you're mother requests you stay the night, a very thick fog has rolled into London, and she worries for your safety…"

Falcon sighed. "Alright, I'll stay…"

"Master Alexander…?" Apollus suddenly said curiously. "Are you feeling well? You seem rather pale…"

"I…I will be fine Apollus…Thank you…" Alexander said.

"Very well…please come down soon before dinner gets cold…" Apollus then gave a bow and left the room.

Falcon was about to head down himself when suddenly…

"Eddie…"

"Yeah, Granddad?" Falcon said without looking at him.

"When you see your father…tell him…that…I'm proud of him…"

"But you can tell him that, can't you?" Falcon asked.

"Young Master!"

"Coming!" Falcon called, he then left the room.

Alexander smiled a bitter smile. "Sadly, I won't be here much longer……isn't that right…Kraken?"

That night, Falcon dreamt that he stood in a dark room, still in his pajamas. "Where am I?" he looked around the room, it was ancient, and mainly empty, except for a stone table and stone chair at the end of the room. Falcon then saw the red power stone his grandfather gave him was floating in front of him, giving a soft glow. Without thinking, Falcon reached out, but before he could touch it…

"BANG!"

The power stone suddenly shattered spilling forth blinding red light, engulfing Falcon.

"AHHHHHHHHHHHH!"

Falcon woke with a start, quickly sitting up, he was in a cold sweat, panting heavily, his heart pound in his chest. "W-what was that…?" Suddenly he heard the shriek of one of the maids. Practically jumping out of bed, Falcon rushed out of his room. He saw a crowd of the family servants crowded around his Grandfather's study. _'Granddad…?'_ Falcon felt a sickly feeling in his stomach as he pushed through the crowd, his heart missed a beat when his fear was finally confirmed, lying on the floor in a pool of blood was his grandfather, Alexander Falcon.

---

VTM: (smoke seen coming from her head) Wheeeeeeeeee murder! There's chapter 1! Sorry if it seems a little rushed…(sighs, head starts to sizzle)

Falcon: O.o; Um…you might want to get that looked at…

VTM: I hope you liked it! Please R&R, but PLEASE NO FLAMES! I'll try to get chapter 2 up ASAP! (head catches fire) ……………………(sniffs air) :3 I smell bacon!

Falcon: ………(sweatdrop)………


	2. Chapter 2

VTM: (waves a cookie) Come on! Do the disclaimer for me and I'll give you a cookie! XD

Falcon: (turns head away) Hmph………………………………...make it two. (grins)

VTM: (sweatdrop, takes out second cookie)

Falcon: (smiles) VTM owns nothing from Powerstone!

VTM: (sweatdrop) ………Anyway…Thank you reviews! (er…**reviewer**.)

Kojiokida2: Thank you for reading this, I'm glad you like it so far.

VTM: Well now, on with the show! XD

---

"Suicide!" Falcon said utterly appalled. "How can you honestly think it was suicide!"

"Well then, genius, care to explained how else he died if there was no one else in the room?" said a man with features similar to a rat. He was Falcon's older cousin, Jonathan Falcon.

"I'm saying that granddad would never do anything like that!" Falcon said with a glare.

"…Eddie…" Falcon's mother said with a sigh. "…I don't want to believe it either…but there was no one else in the study…I don't see any other explanation…"

Falcon gave a sigh of defeat. Nothing would be gained if they kept arguing like this. A few days later the funeral was held, the day was dark and raining, many of the Falcon family were crowded around the casket as it was being lowered into the earth. Falcon stood next to his mother holding an umbrella over the two of them. For some reason, Pride hadn't returned for the funeral, some of the relatives made mention of it and gossiped a little about it during the funeral ceremony. Falcon remained silent where he would have usually gave him a piece of his mind.

For the next few days Falcon stayed at the manor, his mother needed his company more than anything with his father still being gone.

'…_This is not like dad…he would've been here by now…what's keeping him? He would've at least sent a letter or something…'_ Falcon sighed. _'First granddad's death…and now dad's missing too…could…could this all have some connection to the stones of power?'_

"Eddie?" his mother said suddenly, snapping her son from his thoughts. "You've barely said anything all day…are you okay?"

"I…I'm fine!" Falcon said with false confidence. "A lot's been happening, that's all…"

Falcon's mother smiled. "I know…I hope your father comes home soon…"

"I'm sure he will…" Falcon said reassuringly.

There was then a long moment of silence.

"Eddie…I think I agree with about your Grandfather not committing suicide…" Falcon's mother suddenly said. "The more I think about it…the more I can't bring myself to believe it…he was a strong man…he would never do such a thing…But I don't know who would want to kill him…But I know the police won't believe us…" She said with a tired sigh.

"Then I guess it's up to me to find out…" Falcon said with a spark of determination.

"Oh, but Eddie, that's too dangerous!" said his mother.

"Oh please…I fought beside him and father in the air corp., and **that** was a living **Hell**…if I back down from this, then it would be a disgrace to Granddad…" Falcon clenched a fist. "This is something that I **have **to do…"

"……Very well Eddie…" said his mother. "You do what think you think you should do…" Although she was still worried, she was relieved to see the life in her son revived and thriving again. "Just promise me that you'll be careful…I don't know what I'd do if I lost you too…"

"I'll be fine mum…don't forget…the Falcon family blood runs through my veins too…even if I don't act like it…" Falcon said with a grin.

Later that day, Falcon was in his Grandfather's study looking for any clues on where to begin. He went through papers on his desk, there maps, contracts, letters, he looked through them all but found nothing.

"Damn it!" Falcon pounded a fist onto the desk in frustration.

"Fwap."

"Huh?" Falcon looked under the desk. On the floor was a small, tattered old book. "What the…? That must have been hidden on the bottom of the desk…But why…?" Falcon reached down and pick up the tattered little book. Opening it, he flipped through it a little and stopped on a random page.

_Dear Journal,_

_The great war is finally over, I'm overjoyed to return home to my wife and son. It seems like it has a life time since I had been with them last. I have had so many brushes with death that I wasn't sure if I would make it back to them. I can't wait to return meet this girl my son keep writing to me about._

_-Alexander Falcon_

It was his Grandfather's journal. Flipping through the pages Falcon noticed that it contained a lot of entries ranging from before the first great war till a few days before he died.

"Well…looks like this is the best place to start…" Falcon said to himself.

Falcon spent much of the day studying the journal, he was sitting at a local café sipping some coffee as he read. He had learned many things he had never known about his Grandfather, like how for a time he spent a part of his life doing archeology, after he was given the family heirloom "the stone of power".

'_My mother tells me it is merely an old gem that has been passed from family member to family member. But I can feel that there is more to it than that. There is a strange energy emitting from this stone. I want to learn more, I want to know why my family has such a thing._

"And that's when he found our family's true legacy…" Falcon said to himself. He sighed. His eyes ached from so much reading, there was a lot in this darn little book. "I need a break…" Falcon began finish his coffee.

"Hi there!" came a sudden voice from behind, startling the young pilot.

Having choked on his drink, Falcon coughed violently for a little while.

"Are you okay? I didn't mean to startle you or anything!"

'_Odd…that voice sounds a little familiar…'_ Falcon thought, as he tried to catch his breath. He looked over his shoulder and spotted Ayame, the girl he had met on the outskirts of China. "Oh…it's you…Ayame, right?"

"Yep! Our show has made it's way out here…after all…you said yourself: 'We don't get shows like that back in merry old London…'" Ayame said, imitating Falcon.

Falcon laughed a little. "not a bad imitation, but your accent needs a bit of work…" he said with a wink.

Ayame laughed. "So what have you been up to? Is your Grandfather okay?"

Falcon's smile immediately left his face. "Um…no…he…died on the day I got back…" he explained.

"Oh…I…I didn't mean to…I'm sorry…" Ayame said with a bow.

"It's okay…" Falcon said giving a weak smile. "Anyway…uh…take a seat, I'll get you something to drink if you'd like…"

"Sure!" Ayame sat across from Falcon. "Some tea would be nice…" _'What is he reading? Maybe it has information on the power stones…'_ "so, what's that you are reading?"

"Oh…this is my Granddad's journal…" Falcon said after ordering some tea for Ayame.

"Ooh, anything interesting?" Ayame asked.

"Yeah…there was a lot that I didn't know about him…and well…I'm glad I found it…"

"Hmm…" Ayame didn't how she could steer the conversation to the subject of the power stones. She thought for a little while until she remembered the men that mistook Falcon for his grandfather. "Did you find out who those men were?"

"What men?" Falcon asked a little confused.

"The men from that night of the show…" Ayame explained.

"Oh…no I…wait…he did mention…Octopus…?" Falcon said thinking out loud.

Ayame blinked. "Octopus?"

"Granddad called them something…the…Octopus…twins…yeah, that's right…The Octopus Twins…" Falcon explained. "Hmm…"

"Funny…they didn't look like twins…" Ayame said with a blink.

"I know…but…They were somehow connected to Granddad…" Falcon opened the journal again and looked a little past the part where his Grandfather found out about the power stones.

'_I've found that these stones can attract a lot danger to ones self. But none of the dangers I've met up with had to be wicked Kraken.'_ Falcon blinked. "Kraken…?"

"Hmm?"

"Miss, your tea…" said a waitress as she placed a cup on the table.

"Oh, thank you!" Ayame then looked back at Falcon. "Kraken? What's a Kraken?"

"…It's…an old legend. The Kraken was a wretched sea monster in the form of a giant man eating octopus…" Falcon said thoughtfully. "And now that I think about it…there was another legend…about a famous pirate, his name was Kraken…he was said to be the most ruthless of all…but that doesn't make sense…why would he have it in his journal…?"

"Maybe that's how your Grandfather and the Octopus Twins are connected…" Ayame said. She then took a sip of her tea. "Mmm, this isn't half bad…Tastes like peaches…"

"It's peach tea." Falcon explained. "Well if that **is** how they were connected…then he would have had to of known Kraken…but that can't be right…"

"Why?" Ayame asked.

"Kraken's been long dead for years…"

"Oh…" Ayame said sheepishly. "Well, maybe if you run into them again you should try to get some information out of them…"

"**If** I can find them that is…" Falcon sighed. "Well, I have to go…it was nice chatting with you…good luck on your show." Falcon then got up from his seat, left the payment for the drinks on the table, and left the café.

Ayame sighed. "I didn't learn anything…Oh well…it was nice of him to get me some tea…"

"Reeeeeally…" came a whisper next to her ear.

Ayame looked to the side and saw her cross dressing brother. **_"Could you _not _do that?"_**

"**_Hee, hee, hee, aw, did I spoil your fun? So what did you learn on your little "date"?"_** Kukonojo asked.

"**_Quit joking around, brother!"_** Ayame scolded him. **_"I couldn't learn much…he doesn't seem to know anything about the power stones at all…"_**

"**_Hmm…well…just to be sure…Father wants you to keep a close eye on him…get to know him a little…there's got to be more to him than he's letting on…"_** said Kukonojo.

Ayame sighed. **_"Fine…"_**

Later that evening Falcon returned to his apartment. Flopping down on his bed he let out a deep sigh. "What a head ache…" He then closed his eyes and slowly drifted to into sleep.

"……So…you've come for me at last…?" said a voice in the dark.

The darkness began to fade, showing Alexander sitting in his favorite armchair staring into a lit fire place.

Falcon found himself standing next to him. "Granddad?" His voice seemed to go completely unheard.

"Where…is…the stone?" said a raspy voice from the shadows.

"Hmph…you'd like to know that wouldn't you? You stupid maggot farm…" Alexander said with his eyes closed. "You don't scare me…"

"Granddad…who are you talking to?" Falcon asked. Again, it was like he was not even there.

"Give it to me! Give me the power stone!" the raspy voice demanded.

"Heh…no…I don't have it anymore…I gave it away…" Alexander said with a chuckle. "…To someone who can protect it from **you**…and the bloody bastard that brought you back…"

"If that is the case then…" Falcon saw a figure walk out from the shadows, he was tall, and wore blue tattered pirate garb, his face bore an awful grin. "You're of no use to me any longer…Alexander Falcon!" The man then pulled out an old fashioned pistol and pointed it right to the side of Alexander's head.

Falcon quickly reached out and tried to stop the man, but hand past right through him, as if he were a ghost.

"BANG!"

Falcon's eyes snapped open. Sitting up, he found that he had fallen asleep in his regular clothes. After changing into his night clothes Falcon tried to sleep again. But that man's ugly face wouldn't stop haunting his mind.

'_I gave it away…'_ Alexander's voice echoed through Falcon's head. '_To someone who can protect it from **you**…and the bloody bastard that brought you back…'_

"Could that really…have been Kraken…? I must be crazy…but looks like I better start doing some research…"

The next day, at the London museum…

"Dr. Erode…" said a secretary. "An Edward Falcon is here to see you?"

"Falcon…? Edward…? Oh! Let him in please…"

"Doctor Erode?" Falcon said while stepping into the office.

"Ah, Pride's son…you look just like him…" Dr. Erode said with a chuckle. "How can I help you?"

"Right, I'm doing some research on something and I was wondering if you had any books here on the pirate Kraken?"

"Kraken? Wouldn't you do better looking at the library?" Dr. Erode asked.

"I thought I would too, but…I was wrong I couldn't a thing…" Falcon explained.

"Hmm…You know…I think we do have something on him…follow me…" Dr. Erode then led Falcon to the museum library, he went to one of the selves, searched for a moment and picked out a book. "I'm afraid this is all we have…I hope it will help you…" He handed the book to Falcon. "You know, it's strange…your grandfather and your father were both interested in the pirate Kraken…Huh…I guess it must run in the family…"

"Heh, heh…you have no idea…" Falcon said under his breath. He looked through the book but didn't find anything too useful, it seemed that Kraken wasn't the great pirate that the legends made him out to be at all. "That…can't be right…" Falcon muttered, he continued to flip through. Finally he found something. A recorded event of a battle with the pirate.

'_He raised his fist up high, and a great light emitted from it…when the light died we were no longer looking at a pirate…but a devil…'_

From there Kraken's career as a pirate boomed, and that's when he finally lived up to his name.

"…A great light…?" Falcon thought back to his dream on the night his grandfather died. When the stone of power burst in to a great light. "…Or a stone of power…but…how can it turn someone into a monster…?"

Later that evening, Falcon went out for a walk. In one hand he had the stone of power, he looked at it, studied it, it really just looked like a regular gem (only much bigger).

Falcon sighed. "Maybe I **am** crazy…" When he looked up from the stone he noticed something odd. "Fog…?"

A fog suddenly rolled in. Falcon looked around a little nervously, he was getting a real bad vibe.

Suddenly an annoyingly high pitched snicker was heard coming from one of the alleys.

"So…now you're the new owner of the power stone?" It was Puss.

"Not for long…" said Octo, who stepped out of the alley after his accomplice.

"…Well what do you know? If it isn't the drunkards again…" Falcon said.

Octo and Puss fell over.

"Not funny ya little welp!" Puss hissed.

"Just hand over the stone!" Octo demanded. "And you won't meet the same fate like the old codger…"

A twinge of anger suddenly hit Falcon. "You two work for that Kraken guy, right…?"

"Yeah! So ya better do as we tell ya or he'll kill ya too!" Puss said with a smirk.

"Actually…" Falcon said as he cracked his knuckles. "I have a little message for your boss…"

"Huh?" the twins said in unison.

It was over before anyone could say "Bob's your uncle".

Octo and Puss laid in a bruised heap on the ground. Falcon, who managed to escape with a knick or two looked down at them.

"If your boss want this so badly tell him he'll have to pry it from my cold dead fingers!" Falcon the turned and walked away.

Meanwhile, watching from the rooftops, Ayame and Kukonojo got a good view of the action.

"Well now…he's really strong…" Kukonojo said, impressed. "Don't you just love it? Cute **and** strong! Hee! Hee!"

Ayame rolled her eyes. "Yeah, but this is also a big problem for us…how are we going to get that power stone from him?"

"Oh…right…I forgot…" Kukonojo said sheepishly.

"Brother! We can't forget our mission!" Ayame scolded him.

"Right, right…." Kukonojo sighed.

---

VTM: Chapter 2 is DONE! Sorry there wasn't much action in it…(sweat drop) But it will get better in chapter 3! I promise you that! XD Anyway, I hope you liked this chapter a little at least, please R&R, but please NO FLAMES! (holds up a flame shield)


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I don't own anything from Powerstone.

VTM: Sorry it took so long to update, I was ran over by a sudden writer's block...anyway, here's chapter 3! On with the show! XD

---

The fog continued to loom over London for a couple days, not many people went out of their houses, because for some reason a dark, foreboding feeling had them in a grip.

Falcon had tried to go about his business. It was night now, and he was just returning from an underground fighting tournament. It was a guilty pleasure he had, especially when he was under a lot of stress. Falcon chuckled at the thought of the look on faces of some of his family members if they had knew. He could practically hear their protests in his mind. Barbaric! Absolutely ungentlemanly! How appalling! _'Well, it's a good thing that I've managed to keep my secret hobby from them so far…'_

The fog had gotten a lot thicker that night, it was a bit hard for Falcon to make his way around the city, he had nearly hit three lamp posts, almost walked into an on coming automobile, and now he was lost.

"This is ridiculous…" Falcon said with a huff. "I know this city like the back of my hand…and now I can't even find my way back home…"

Suddenly there was the sound of someone running. Falcon tensed as the sound got closer, he then felt something bump into him nearly knocking him off his feet.

"Hey! Watch where you're going!" the pilot practically snapped.

"_**Oops! Sorry!"**_

Falcon blinked. _'Chinese…? That voice…No way…It can't be…'_ Indeed it was, it was the young man he had ran into in China. "…….Y-you…."

The Chinese boy blinked a moment then his eyes widened with realization. "Oh! It's the lobster!" he said happily as if they were old dear friends.

"Lo…lobster…?" Falcon's eyebrow twitched with irritation.

"Yeah! Lobster-man!" the boy said with a laugh. "The name goes with your fashion sense!"

Falcon grabbed the boy by the neck of the shirt. "You know kid…you're sooo asking for a beating…"

"Calm down friend! I wasn't really meaning any harm! And what do you mean by "kid"? We're like, what about the same age?" the boy said nervously. "Look…we started off on the wrong foot…let's try again shall we? I'm Wang-Tang…"

"…Wang-Tang…?" Falcon said a little unsurely.

"Yeah…what's your name?"

"Edward, Edward Falcon…" Falcon calmed down a little and let Wang-Tang go, but he kept a cautious eye on him.

"Nice to meet you Eddie!" Wang-Tang said with a grin.

"You can just call me Falcon…" Falcon said sternly.

"Eh heh…very well…Man, this fog is awful…I can't find my way back to the hotel I was staying at…" Wang-Tang said sheepishly. "Well, I have to hurry off, bye-bye!" He then jogged off into the fog.

Falcon then had the sudden feeling that something was horribly off. Searching his pockets he found that his suspicions were right, not only was his wallet missing, but so were his power stone **and** apartment keys. "That…little…" Falcon ran after him but…

CLANG!

Thud!

…had met with a nearby lamp post.

Wang-Tang smiled to himself, not only had he got more than enough money to pay for the hotel fee he had also managed to nab an interesting treasure as well. _'This has really turned out to be my lucky day!'_ He soon then stopped, he realized that he could hear fog horns and that the smell of water was thick in the air. _'Damn…I must have taken a wrong turn some where…I'm at the docks…maybe I should've asked that guy for directions before I rushed off…'_ A shiver then rushed up his spine, he had a sudden feeling that there was something completely evil close by.

THWACK!

"What do ye mean that ya didn't get the stone!" shouted a gruff, raspy voice.

Wang-Tang pressed himself against a wall, the voices were coming from around the corner. Peeking over The fog had cleared a little, just enough that he could see a group of oddly dressed men standing on the docks, they appeared to be pirates. Wang-Tang's hair bristled a little when he laid eyes on the ship that was behind them. It was shrouded in a dark aura, it's sails were in shreds, parts of it were encrusted with barnacles, and there was a large hole in it's left side. How could such a horrid thing still be afloat?

"We are not leavin' till I gets that stone! I won't let some brat upstage me!" The owner of the voice was a tall, rugged old man dressed in old tattered pirate captain's garb that at one time must have been quite impressive. His hair was long and unkempt and his chin and nose were bulbous. Wang-Tang almost gagged when he realized that an eye was missing from one of the old man's eye sockets.

'_This could be trouble…I gotta get out of here…'_ Wang-Tang tried to sneak off.

Suddenly the old captain's head shot up, he could sense something, something all too familiar. "Lads! Over there!"

Wang-Tang froze for a moment. '_Crud!'_ he then made a break for it. He could hear the pirates running after him. _'I have to lose them somehow…'_ He then made a quick left turn.

WHAM!

"Gah! Bloody Hell!"

Wang-Tang had run right into Falcon, the both of them were now on the ground nursing their sore foreheads.

"Damn thief! I'm going to make you pay for-"

"Hide me!" Wang-Tang said in a panicked tone.

"Eh?" Falcon blinked confusedly.

-later…-

"Okay…would you mind telling me just what's going on?" Falcon asked as the were walking down an alleyway.

Wang-Tang then explained what he saw at the docks. "I know it sounds crazy, but it's the truth!" Wang-Tang knew Falcon probably wouldn't believe such an outlandish story.

"I know, I believe you." Falcon said as if it weren't much of a revelation.

"Y-you do?" Wang-Tang said with surprise.

"Yep…They're after the red gem you stole from me…" Falcon explained.

"Eh heh, heh, heh…Here! Take it! I don't want it anymore!" Wang-Tang shoved the stone into Falcon's hands.

"Well okay, if you say so…" Falcon said with a triumphant smirk. "Oh, and they were also after those keys and that wallet you pilfered…"

Wang-Tang tossed them to the pilot.

'_Heh, heh, heh…that worked out better than I thought it would…'_

"So now what do we do…?" Wang-Tang asked.

"We?" Falcon asked confusedly.

"Yeah, this place is crawling with pirates!" Wang-Tang pointed to the end of the alley. Indeed pirates were searching the streets, it wouldn't be to long till they started looking in the alleys.

Falcon scratched his chin and thought for a moment. "Hmm…well I guess we have no choice…We'll have to team up…what do you say?" He held his hand out to shake on the deal. "With a bit of teamwork we should be out of here in no time…"

Wang-Tang smiled. "Right." They shook on it and made their way to the end of the alleyway. "I'm glad that there are no hard feelings about me making a complete fool out of you twice…"

Falcon's eyebrow twitched with irritation. "Of…Of coarse not! Heh…" The pilot then peeked out into the street. "The coast is clear…"

"You sure?" Wang-Tang asked.

"Yep."

Wang-Tang went to check for himself, Falcon then gave him a firm shove.

"ARRR!"

"AHHHHHHH!" Wang-Tang ran while the pirates went after him. "I THOUGHT YOU SAID WE WERE GOING TO USE TEAMWOOOOOORK!"

"We are…you distract, while I get away…Heh, heh, heh…" Falcon said quietly as he headed down the opposite way of the street. _'Now who's the fool?'_

As Falcon walked off, he failed to notice the dark figure that had appeared behind him.

"Quite clever, boy…" said a voice that made Falcon stop and sent chills up his spine. It was the same voice from the dreams he had. "…But not quite clever enough…"

Falcon quickly turned to face his opponent but met with a cold metallic claw that smacked him across the face and sent him flying across the street. Falcon sat up and spat out some blood, he nursed his aching jaw and then glared at his attacker.

"Well now…so this is the new guardian of the stones…I see your cursed with the same annoyingly ugly mug of your forefathers…" The figure said with a dark smirk.

"Ugly? Hmph…at least I don't look like a circus **reject**…" Falcon said flatly.

"Nobody talks to the dreaded Kraken that way!" The pirate shouted in an almost comical way.

Falcon frowned. "So…you're Kraken…" He then got back up on his feet. "I was hoping I'd run into you soon …" Falcon cracked his knuckles and then took a fighting stance.

Kraken grinned. "Oh really? If death is your wish I be more that happy to oblige ye…" Kraken then shot his pistol at the young pilot.

Surprised, Falcon quickly dodged.

"It's a pity that ye had to take up your family legacy, if ya hadn't ye might've lived longer…" Kraken shot at Falcon once more, but the young man did a forward roll, landing right in front of the gruesome pirate and landed a strong, punch to his gut. Although the wind was knocked out of him Kraken managed to swing his metallic claw down upon Falcon's head as he stumbled back.

Falcon now laid in a crumpled heap on the ground, head bleeding from the blow, struggling to stay conscious. "D…damn it…th…that old codger's…s-strong…" His eyesight was going in and out of focus, but he could still make out Kraken's advancing form. _'No way…it can't…it can't end like this…'_

Click!

Falcon could feel the gun being pressed against his head.

"Well now boy, this burden doesn't seem to be your cup of tea…" Kraken said with a laugh. "Give me the stone…"

"………………Go to Hell…" Falcon said defiantly.

"Well now, looks like your family legacy…ends with you…"

'…_If anyone up there is listening…'_ Falcon began to pray. _'…please…don't let it end like this…'_ Everything continued to fade in and out of focus, he was losing his struggle for consciousness. In a moment everything would be over.

Suddenly as though it was an answer to his prayer, energy surged through him. Falcon rolled to the side just before Kraken shot. Getting back up on his feet, the young pilot smirked and took a fighting stance. "Not down for the count yet, I'm still up for one more round…" The sudden surge of energy made his heart pump hard and fast, and made his will to fight even stronger.

Kraken swung his claw hand at the boy once more but this time Falcon leaped high into the air. Stumbling after the miss Kraken then felt a hard kick from above, which sent him flying down the street.

"Had enough you smarmy bastard?" Falcon said with a smirk.

"Hmph…so ya managed to summon a little power from your power stone…Don't get too cocky boy, I have way more experience than you…" Kraken reached into one of his pockets and pulled out a blue gemstone. "**This** is how you use a power stone…" Raising it high in the air, the stone began to shine brightly.

Falcon then felt something begin to pulse in his pocket. He took out his power stone and saw that it was reacting to Kraken's power stone.

The light from Kraken's stone intensified, blinding the young pilot, but it soon died down. But standing in the pirate's place was a monster, a skelelital creature with sharp teeth and glowing red eyes, dressed in a tattered black cloak and pirate garb, and armed with deadlier claw and gun.

"……………………………...Oh damn." Falcon said flatly, he then quickly fled.

Blinking a little confusedly for moment Kraken then fired from his gun. A large bomb was flying at Falcon, it narrowly missed, but caused a big enough explosion to send the young man flying into a wall.

"Not so tough now, are ya boy?" the monster said with a twisted grin. With his claw, Kraken grabbed Falcon, lifted him up in the air, and began to clamp down hard.

Falcon screamed in pain as he tried to wriggle free, but it was just getting worse.

"Such a worthless guardian…"

Falcon's power stone was flashing rapidly, the light from it got brighter and brighter the more its owner was tortured. It then shattered, and bright, blood red light flooded from it, consuming the young pilot.

"What!" Kraken's claw was forced open, letting its captive go.

The light soon died down, revealing a strange metallic creature, that looked like it was made from the parts of a plane. Angry ruby red eyes glared at the pirate captain; the creature then raised an arm aiming it right at the skeletal fiend. A compartment on the arm opened and Kraken found himself staring right at a small missile.

"Eh?"

BOOOOOM!

The explosion echoed out into the night.

---

VTM: And that's all for this chapter! Sorry if the characters seemed a little OOC, I wanted to add a little more comedy to it...well, I hope you enjoyed it! R&R and please, no flames! I'll get working on the next chapter A.S.A.P.! (A giant writer's block falls from the sky, landing on VTM) Ouch...


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: I don't own anything from Powerstone!

VTM: (sweat drop) Sorry for the long, long wait…

Falcon: It's about time!

VTM: (bigger sweat drop) I've been stuck on this story for a while…Anyway thank you reviewers!

Kojiokida2: Hee, hee, hee, sorry no spoilers! Thanks for reading! I'm glad you liked chapter 3!

: 

Goldfish : Thanks!

---

"Edward Bernard Falcon!"

Falcon cringed at his mother's outburst.

"I trusted you to keep yourself out of trouble and just look at what you have done to yourself!"

Falcon wasn't in the best shape, decorated with bandages, it was obvious that he had seen better days. "Oh mum, I told you…this had nothing to do with my investigation…" he lied. "I just had a run in with some bad luck…"

"Eddie…" his mother said in a dangerous tone, not buying it.

"Honestly! And besides the doctor said it's **not** as serious as it looks!" Falcon said reassuringly.

"Yes but you were found in the streets, which looked as though they had been through some sort of war! You could've **died** out there…" his mother said worriedly. "You have to be more careful…and, you also know that many in the family are having an absolute field day with this…"

"Oh come on…**more** of their **pointless** gossip?" Falcon said with a sigh.

"Eddie, this is serious now…there's been much talk of **disowning** you…especially with your father and grandfather not here…I can't protect you by myself…"

Falcon looked serious. "I see…right, I'll try to keep a low profile then…"

"No, I expect you to be more careful, I don't want to lose you too."

'I wish I could promise you that…' Suddenly a thought hit him. "Say mum, I have a little favor to ask…"

Later that day Falcon was taking a walk, he was no longer dressed in his pilot gear, instead he wore a brown jacket, beige pants, white shirt, and his goggles around his neck. He needed to think, he couldn't remember the night before, as hard as he tried all he drew was a blank. Falcon reached his favorite café, taking a seat at one of the tables he sighed and looked out at the fountain that was close by.

'What happened? What could've put me in this shape…?'

Suddenly something flashed in his mind, it was a face, a grotesque, skeletal face. Clutching his head, Falcon was hit with a surge of a mix of anger and fear. And then another image, buts it was much different from the first, it was a strange combination of man and machine, it was a bright red color with glowing red eyes.

"Sir? Sir, are you okay?" asked a waitress.

Falcon's head shot up looking at the girl in surprise, the images left as quickly as they came. "Oh…uh…yeah I'm fine now."

"Wait…I know you!" the waitress said suddenly.

"Uh…y-you do?" Falcon said a little surprised.

"Yeah! You're the Red Whirlwind! That fighter from the underground tournaments here." she then looked concerned. "Oh…looks like you took a bit of a beating…you okay?"

"Yeah, I'm okay…" Falcon said with a nervous laugh. '_Geeze if people start recognizing me on the streets that will only ask for **more **trouble and I'm already skating on thin ice…oh man, looks like I'll have to keep a low profile at the fights too…'_

"That's good. Good luck to you!"

Later that day Falcon began to head back to his apartment on his way he noticed Ayame on the street corner holding out flyers.

"Come and see the show!" she called out cheerfully.

"Well now, you guys seem to be doing pretty well…" Falcon said as he walked over to her.

Ayame looked at him and blinked. "Oh hello, who are you?"

Falcon almost fell over. "Oh come on! That's not very nice! It's me, Falcon!"

Ayame's eyes went wide. "Oh! Sorry, I didn't recognize you without your jacket and…what happened to you?" she said worriedly.

"…Uh…well…I…can't remember…"

Ayame got a huge sweat drop at hearing this. "What?"

"My memory is blank…" Falcon said flatly.

"Well I heard rumors that someone was firing off some sort of weapons last night…it caused a lot of damage, maybe you in the wrong place at the wrong time." Ayame suggested.

"…you know…I think you're right, I was found in that area this morning…" Falcon said thoughtfully. "Thanks, you were a lot of help." he said with a smile.

Ayame blushed. "Uh…sure…n-no problem…"

Falcon then hurried off.

"Aw…someone has a crush!" said a voice from behind.

"Hmph!" Ayame then promptly delivered a backhand strike. "Mind your own business big brother!"

"Ow! You didn't have to hit me!" Kukonojo said while nursing his face. "That's why mom says you'll never get married you're just too…"

Ayame gave her brother a deadly glare.

"………Riiiiiiight…I'm…not going to finish that…"

Suddenly Ayame then shoved all the flyers she had into Kukonojo's arms. "Big brother you hand these out I have to go check something out…"

"B-but…"

"Don't complain! This is important!" Ayame said as she ran off. _'I have a really bad feeling about this!'_

Falcon had made his way to the area he was found, crime scene tape was strung up around the area, it **did** look like a war had happened there. Buildings were in ruins, burn marks littered the streets, and street lamps were ripped from the ground and were bent. "Man…what happened here…?"

"A battle…" said a voice out of nowhere.

Falcon looked to his left and saw someone standing right next to him, he jumped back a little startled. "Uh…hi…"

The man looked at the young pilot with one open eye. He was dressed in blue robes with a couple white markings on them, a fur vest, and had a pair of swords in a red scabbard and a black scabbard, it was a samurai. The man studied Falcon for a moment before speaking again. "You look a little worse for the wear…"

"Eh heh, heh, heh, heh…it's not as serious as it looks…" Falcon said nervously. "But you said a battle? Between what? A couple of tanks?"

"Nope…something worse…" said the samurai.

"Worse? But what could cause this much destruction? Whatever it is, it could destroy the whole city…" Falcon said uneasily. _'Wait…that skeletal face…that was…'_ Memories of the night before came flooding back to him.

-Flashback-

BOOOOOM!

The explosion echoed out into the night.

The smoke cleared revealing a singed Kraken.

"Y-you transformed…?"

The red android glared at him, raised his arm, and aimed another missile. _'What the Hell happened to me!? How am I doing this!?'_

Kraken raised his gun and when the missile was fired he blocked it with a bomb. "Heh…you can't control that power! Your not strong enough! You'll only end up destroying yourse-"

Kraken was cut off when Falcon smacked him with a lamp post. The red android then went on hitting the undead monstrosity with it, although it looked rather comical, the truth was Falcon had no idea what he was doing, Kraken was right, he **didn't** know how to control the power of the stone.

Kraken managed to raise his head and opened his mouth wide, he released a cluster of purple orbs which shot right at Falcon, sending him flying right into a building. The purple orbs continued to swarm around Falcon, he could hear ghostly screams coming from them and even make out tortured faces. The orbs wouldn't allow the android to move, and Kraken was making his way towards him. "What do you think? They're the souls of my victims…enslaved to do my bidding…You'd be able to do such things as well if you had better control…"

K-chak!

"Eh?"

Several compartments in the android had suddenly opened. _'…this can't be good…'_ Falcon thought as he gave a confused blink.

Suddenly a barrage of missiles shot from the compartments blowing up anything that was in they're way, Kraken got the worst of it, he was sent soaring across the street. Sitting up he glared at the red android with utmost hate, then suddenly in a bright flash of light he reverted back to his original form, clearly exhausted. "…You're…better than…I thought…" he said between breaths. "or…this was just a fluke or maybe…I'm just not strong enough yet…however…watch yourself boy…I'll be coming back for ye…and then….prepare to taste the full power…of the dreaded Kraken…" He then turned around and headed off, disappearing into the fog.

In a flash of light Falcon was back in his original form. "I'm…I'm back…" His legs then buckled, and he fell to the ground. Exhaustion was now overwhelming him, he then slipped into unconsciousness.

-End of Flash back-

Falcon fell into a kneel, his head was throbbing.

The samurai quirked an eyebrow at the young man's sudden lapse. "You okay?"

"Y-yeah…don't worry about it…." Falcon then stood up and began to head off.

The samurai watched him as he left, but then a look of realization spread across his face, he reached into his pocket and pulled out a glowing gem. "Hey! Wait a minute!"

Falcon stopped and looked at him confused. "What is it?"

The samurai held out the gem so Falcon could get a good look. "My power stone's reacting…that must mean…." he said with a smirk. He then charged. "You must have one too!" Taking one of his swords, he lashed at the young adventurer.

Falcon dodged as quickly as he could, but the blade slashed one of his pockets, revealing a red gem.

"Damn…he's good…" Falcon said as he reached for his stone.

The samurai quickly knocked it out of his reach. "I don't think so…"

Falcon glared at him. "What's the big idea? I thought you people of the East were into all that honor stuff…"

The samurai blinked with surprise. "Er….yes but…"

"And here you are attacking a injured person? Where the Hell's the honor in that? You arse…" Falcon added.

"Uh…" The samurai looked away with embarrassment. "I…"

'Ah, distracted…' Falcon snagged his power stone and attempted to sneak away.

The samurai then grabbed him by the back of his shirt. "Nice try!"

"Hey, you actually for it…" Falcon reminded him.

"Oh be quiet!" The samurai said embarrassed. "Fight me!"

"……………..You're kidding…." Falcon said flatly. "Why?"

The samurai nearly fell over. "B-because you have a power stone! You must be a worthy fighter if you possess one! I travel the world in seek of challenges to better myself! I aim to be the ultimate samurai! And you…you shall be a stepping stone for my goal! Now, come and face Ryoma!"

Falcon scratched the back of his head. "Huh?" He then sighed. "Look guy, I'm not in any shape to fight right now…that and-" Falcon was then cut off.

"POWER CHAAAANGE!" in a bright flash of light appear a silver samurai wielding two katana's. "No more games! Transform and fight me!"

Falcon stood and blinked with confusion, he then ran like a bat out of Hell. "You're kidding! You're barking mad if you think I could take you on like that!"

Ryoma chased after him. "That's why I said transform! You got a power stone! So use it!"

"You daftie! I don't know how!" Falcon said as he flew down the street. He looked over his shoulder the samurai had stopped chasing him. Stopping, Falcon looked confused.

"You don't know how to use it?" Ryoma said as he changed back.

"No…I don't…"

"Then I must insist that you give it to me…" The samurai said with disappointed sigh.

"What?" Falcon said in surprise.

"That thing is far too powerful for a weakling…" Ryoma explained. "So for your own good, give it to me…"

"No way! This stone belongs to me!" Falcon said defiantly. _'And I'm afraid I have to get my hands on that one too…damn…this is just **not** my day…'_

"Your stubbornness will get you killed…" Ryoma drew a katana. "So stop this foolishness and give me the stone!" He then charged at the young adventurer. To the samurai's surprise Falcon was charging too. _'Hmph…the fool…'_ He then swung his sword.

Falcon leaped over the oncoming blade and kicked off the samurai's back to get higher into the air.

'What…? He tricked me!' Ryoma looked around for the young adventurer but couldn't see him. "Hmm…he's more clever than he appears…" A smirk formed upon his lips. "This could be fun…"

Falcon was traveling by rooftop, by now he was a good distance away from the samurai, so he stopped to catch his breath. "That…was close…" he said between breaths. He put his power stone back into his other pocket and rested for another minute. _'At least I lost him…'_ He then felt something tapping his shoulder. "N-no way…" Looking over his shoulder he saw Ryoma. "Ruddy Hell!" Falcon said jumping back.

"Nice try…" Ryoma said triumphantly.

"Oh come on! Give it a rest already…" Falcon said frustrated.

"I found you faster than I expected…pity…But enough games, give me the stone…" Ryoma was answered by an oncoming punch. He quickly rolled out of the way.

"Damn it…Fine then…I'll fight you…but you can't use that power stone…"

"Hmph…Too late…as I said before, that stone is too powerful for a fool like you…" Ryoma said as he drew a katana.

"But it was entrusted to me…I'm not just going to hand it over to you!"

Ryoma blinked. "Entrusted…? What do you mean?"

"Eh…to be honest you wouldn't believe me even if I told you…" Falcon said as he scratched the back of his head. "I can't quite believe it myself really…"

"Explain." Ryoma said in a flat tone.

"……Well…you see…" Then without warning, Falcon delivered a swift kick to Ryoma's face. "No hard feelings chum, but I can't afford to give too many details…Bye!" And with that Falcon jumped off the roof, and climbed down a fire escape.

While unknown to Falcon the whole scene had been watched; Ayame stood on the top of a chapel a good distance away. Dressed in her ninja attire, it was easy not to be spotted by either of the warriors. _'So now a second power stone's come into play…getting them won't be easy…especially from that samurai…he seems to have good control over his…Looks like Falcon's in for a lot of trouble…'_

---

VTM: XD And there's chapter 4! Prepare for a fierce battle in chapter 5! It'll be up….sometime….(sweat drop) R&R! And please, no flames…


End file.
